


Related Activities

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-01
Updated: 2005-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: The green eyed monster rears it's ugly head.





	Related Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer: these characters belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy/Fox. Not mine. No money being made.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: these characters belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy/Fox. Not mine. No money being made.  


* * *

Related Activities

## Related Activities

Mal swears angrily as he strides towards the door of the saloon. Simon ain't like to forget this in a hurry. First moon where it's been safe enough for him to venture from Serenity for months. And then that qingwa cao de liumang contact insisted on negotiating the deal for hours till even Zoe looked bored enough eat her own liver. 

Mal can picture the pissed off look on the Doc's face. Can almost hear the tap of his foot, the superior tone and refined Mandarin dialect he uses at times like this. It's almost enough to make Mal decide to apologise right off, as soon as he gets there. 'Cept he knows this ain't his fault. 

Last thing he expects is to see Simon's full wattage smile. The one that always twists Mal's insides a little bit with the wanting to bask in it as long as possible. The one, he suddenly discovers, that he could kill for. Might kill for right now if the six foot plus hunk of muscle with impossibly blue eyes standing next to Simon at the bar don't remove said eyes right now from that very same smile. 

Simon is gazing up at the stranger through his lashes and laughing at something they have just shared. Mal tries to unsettle him some by stepping a little too close inside his personal space. But Simon doesn't seem at all surprised to see him and Mal ends up cursing his tactics as Simon steps away from him, moving closer to Mr. Chiselled Jaw. 

"Captain Reynolds" Simon purrs "So nice of you to stop by." 

"Who's your friend, Doc?" Mal is proud of how neutral he keeps his voice. 

"Oh!" Mal can't recall ever seeing Simon's eyelashes flutter in that way before. He's sure Simon is deliberately teaching him a lesson. "How rude of me!" Simon continues, turning to place one hand on an enormous bicep. "Randall?" Slight pause and was that a squeeze? Mal is almost positive this is a lesson. "This is Captain Reynolds." 

Mal pointedly bumps against Simon, dislodging his grip on Mr. I Have My Teeth Whitened, as he leans forward to shake hands. Firm grip. Almost too firm. Definitely steroid enhanced. 

"It's a pleasure." Mal keeps his tone just this side of menacing, irritated to see the stranger, apparently oblivious, turn his attention back to Simon immediately. Simon also seems a mite distracted, judging from how his hand is still fluttering in the vicinity of Mr. I Didn't Get These Muscles At No Gym's arm. 

"Can I get you two a drink?" Mal grates. 

"No thank you. Randall has been keeping us well supplied." Simon vaguely waves a half empty cocktail glass and Mr. Not A Hair Out Of Place beams like he's cracked the solution to Universal Peace. Maybe this is not so much a lesson and more of an aberration. An alcohol fuelled aberration. 

Mal feels the need for copious quantities of alcohol his own self. 

"Randall was just telling me all about his work." Simon simpers as Mal orders a double whiskey straight up. 

"Oh?" 

"Yes, I translate journals." Mr. Sexy Low Rumbling Voice elaborates. 

" _Journals_ huh?" That gets a reaction from Simon for the first time; he shoots Mal an uncertain frown at the innuendo oozing from his voice. 

"Technical journals. You know, plastics industry, that kind of thing." Mr. I Buy My Shirts One Size Too Small On Purpose barely glances at Mal as he replies. 

"So, you here on plastics industry related activities?" Mal asks, pleasant again, biding his time. He gulps his drink to keep from adding 'Or did you just want to fuck my boyfriend, possibly using some of those plastic byproducts in all sorts of innovative ways?' 

"Oh no." Mr. I'll Show You Who Has The Tightest Pants replies slowly. But he's eyeing Simon like he can think of at least thirty things to do with transparent plastic wrap. 

"I'm here for an article on rubber." 

Mal snorts his drink painfully into every sinus he has. When he finishes spluttering he has the full attention of both men. 

"Randy, it's been fun." Mal says, yanking Simon forward by the elbow. "We'll be going now." 

They are almost three blocks away before he relaxes his grip a little, realizing that Simon isn't resisting at all. 

"This moon ain't as safe as I thought." Mal growls. 

"I'm ready to go back." Simon dazzles him with that smile. "I have a feeling I'm going to get everything I wanted out of this stop anyway."

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Related Activities**   
Series Name:   **Translation**   
Author:   **Wedjat**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  ***slash***  |  **4k**  |  **05/01/05**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Simon   
Pairings:  Mal/Simon   
Summary:  The green eyed monster rears it's ugly head.   
Notes:  Disclaimer: these characters belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy/Fox. Not mine. No money being made.   
  



End file.
